dean jo
by BlondieWinchester
Summary: Dean and Jo are married and are still hunting


Dean was walking back from the house where he had just finished an easy salt and burn. He walked over and opened the trunk of the impala and put his duffel in. He walked around to the driver side, opened the door and slid behind the steering wheel.

"Oh baby, I'm glad to see you. It's been a long night. Let's go home." He put the key into the engine, he started up the Impala and pull out on to the open highway looking over to the passenger side where Sam normally sat but now that Sam was no longer hunting there was no one else that could fill that seat. He sometimes missed Sam but he knew that he was better off because that was not the life that Sam wanted and he was not going to force him to stay.

He leaned over and turned on the radio to drown out the quiet that surrounded him at that moment. He couldn't wait to get back to the motel where Jo was. A smile came across his face as he thought of her.

He pulled into the parking a lot of the motel sitting there for a few moments before getting out and walking into the motel room and yelling "honey I am home!" He walked over into the kitchen area, picked Jo up and kissed her with passion. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. Jo looked up at dean with a smile and said to him "I've missed you to."

He put her down and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer. He then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, watching Jo as she cooked dinner. Well, he was watching her ass more than anything and she knew it.

She looked over her shoulder and with a smile "how was the hunt?" She knew that it was just a salt and burn but she was still a little mad that he wouldn't let her go with him. He was still worried about her because during the last hunt they were on, she got hurt. They both knew that if her mother ever found out that Jo had gotten hurt again while on a hunt with Dean, she would kill them both. She would kill dean and Jo could not have that. She loved Dean too much.

Dean took another swig of his beer

"Oh you know just a normal salt and burn. Nothing that I couldn't handle." Jo turned around and looked at Dean; a very serious look replaced the smile on her face, her hands on her hips.

"You know I'm still mad at you for making me stay here. I could've have helped." Dean got off the bed and walked over to Jo. He looked her in the eye, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face

"Jo you know why you couldn't come. It was for you own good." He looked up at the bandage on her forehead.

"How are you feeling today?" Dean asked her, still holding her close to him. Jo brushed her hand over her forehead feeling the bandage not remembering what happened. She shrugged.

"I guess that I am doing alright." Jo looked up at Dean. "Why do you ask?"

"You don't remember what happened?" In a way Dean was happy that Jo didn't remember what happened. It would only bring her pain and heart ache again. Jo stared at Dean

"What did happen? How did I get this cut on my head?" Dean started to get a little nervous. He wasn't ever good at thinking on his feet and everyone knew that

"You, you fell and hurt your head on the edge of the coffee table." She stared at Dean for a minute. She could see the pain and hurt in his eyes and knew that he was lying but she didn't push him. He must have had a good reason for doing it.

Jo put her hand on his face and looking in to his eyes "I love you Dean Winchester" She kissed him on the lips and then walked away. She loved leaving him wanting more. Dean stood there stunned, not knowing what to say. The only thing that Dean could think of doing was going after her.

He ran after her and grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her into him before pushing her against the wall, kissing her hungrily, pulling and tugging at her clothes, getting lost in the moment. Dean picked Jo up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He kissed her all over, his mind racing a mile a minute, only thinking of one thing and that was Jo.

In that moment he stopped and pulled away, not sure if she was ready for this again he wouldn't want to put her through losing another baby. He got up from the bed and looked down at her

"Sorry babe. I've got to shower" He walked in to the bathroom and shut the door behind him and looked in the mirror saying to himself

"How would you think that she could be ready for that again? You need to stop being so selfish"

Jo sat up on the bed, thinking that she had done something wrong. She knew that he wasn't in the shower. She got up, walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it

"Dean? Are you okay, can I come in?" Jo slowly opened the door to see Dean sitting on the bathroom floor. Jo walked in and sat down next to him, looking up at him

"I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you Dean, if you want me to I can leave." Dean stared down at Jo, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want you to go anywhere Jo." For the next few minutes they just sat there holding each other, enjoying the company of one another.


End file.
